Thranduil's loss
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A shorty story of when Thranduil lost his wife, his feelings and grief. Do you want me to write more about them? Write a review telling me too!


_My heart... /3  
Daria is my OC, my version of Thranduil's wife. Deal with it! XD3  
Do you want me to write more about her and Thranduil? Write it in a review! :D  
And yes, one part is heavily inspired by Maleficent the movie._

* * *

 _Thranduil's loss_

"Daria! Daria, where are you?!" The elven king shouted out form his elk along with his search party when he heard a loud sob. He looked around him and then found Daria's closest friend, Aurora, sitting and holding something tight while crying.

"Aurora, where are Daria?" She looked at him over her shoulder, causing her to cry even more and she leaned down over the thing in her arms more and a hand fell down from her lap and Thranduil froze. That was Daria's ring…!

"No… NO!" He jumped off the elk and sprinted over to his wife and the elves behind him gasped.

"They appeared out of nowhere!" Aurora cried and handed over Daria to him. "We had no chance since the soldiers were patrolling the road ahead!" Daria looked up at her husband with tired eyes and tried to smile even though blood were running form her mouth and she felt so tired. Thranduil hugged her close and she slowly and while shaking placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sorry dear…" She whispered. "I won't make it home."

"Don't you dare to die, Daria! What about Legolas?!" Her smiled grew a bit on the thought of their little son.

"You will be a fine father, dear." She took a deep breath. "Gi melin, meleth nîn, " She breathed and after giving him a soft kiss her hand fell down onto her lap, her head fell back and her body became limp.

"Meleth nîn? Meleth nîn!" He cried out and then held her body close to himself and cried for the first time in many, many years.

As they came back home he carried her through the court himself, making elves gasp as they saw their dead queen and crying king and they kept Legolas away from the sight of his dead mother. With dragging steps, he walked up to their room and placed her at the bed and without help; he changed her clothes and cleaned her up. He almost cut down those who interfered and tried to do it for him. When he was done and her long, flowing platinum blond hair were lying around her and she wore that fine pure white dress and crown he sank down next to the bed and cried again.

"I'm so sorry, meleth nîn." He whispered. "What I have done to you is unforgivable; I should have trusted my gut and kept you away from the battlefield." He continued. "But I was so lost in hatred and revenge against our enemy that I let you, my wife and best warrior, out in the battle anyway. My sweet Daria, you stole what was left of my heart and now I have lost you forever." He gripped her dress and grimaced as his cries got worse. "But I swear, no harm will come to Legolas, our son, as long as I live. I will give him the life you wanted him to have and keep him safe. I won't let any harm come to him like I let it come to you. And not a day shall pass, that I won't miss your smile and laughs." He buried his face against her. "This place will be so dull without your warmth, smile and laughs." He whispered. "My sweet Daria, my childhood friend, my best friend, my wife, the mother of my son, my shining star in the darkness. Where is your light now? I need it more than ever." He cried. One hour went by and to his surprise, he suddenly felt two tiny arms around him and he looked down at the little elf hugging him with all his might. When he placed a hand on his head, the little prince looked up at his father with those clear eyes of his and made his blonde hair flow along with the movement. He watched Legolas and then carefully placed his forehead against his and Legolas placed his arms around his father's neck and he lifted him up. He sure resembled his mother in so many ways…  
"Nana won't wake up, will she?" He whispered and Thranduil closed his eyes and grimaced in sorrow.

"No, I'm sorry îon. She won't, not this time." He buried his face against his shoulder, too young to know express the sorrow he felt, and quietly sobbed against his father's shoulder.


End file.
